


12:01

by ofmessaline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmessaline/pseuds/ofmessaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before Peter's twenty-first birthday, he got one of the worst calls he could ever hope to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:01

On the night before Peter's twenty-first birthday, he got one of the worst calls he could ever hope not to receive.

It was Fury, telling the college boy to come to the roof immediately. He was to bring nothing but twenty dollars and the clothes on his back.

He refused to disclose any more information. Peter was terrified. He knew that this was the drill if something happened to one -- or, heaven forbid, both -- of his fathers. He had done it so many times in his childhood that even now, years later, he remembered every instruction to the letter.

Peter was to go to the roof, dressed warmly and comfortably with a small amount of money in his pocket. He was not to ask questions and to sit quietly in the seat assigned to him. It was harder for Peter not to ask questions now that he was almost as old as the pilot than it was when he was a fidgety seven-year-old.

Peter patiently waited for the jet sent to retrieve him to land. The instant the door was open, he leapt into the seat and buckled up. He gave a halfhearted thumbs up to the pilot and they flew off. The weightlessness coupled with the nervousness for his fathers' well being was enough to make Peter hold onto the barf bag. Just in case.

Just as he had feared, the jet landed on the chopper pad on top of a hospital. Fury was standing beside the landing pad, calmly waiting for him. Peter strode quickly over to the director. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Peter shot off in rapid succession.

"Calm down."

Peter scowled at him.

"Are you going to waste time scowling at me instead of seeing your injured fathers?" Fury said to distract him.

Peter straightened. "Both of them are hurt?"

Fury nodded and started to walk, Peter close behind. "It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out mission just for Stark. Cap refused to let Stark go alone. They're kind of a team, and they hate it when I separate them. So Cap went with stark against my orders -- the two completed the mission in record time. While they were flying home, though, they failed to notice the sniper catching them in his crosshairs."

By this point, they were entering the hospital waiting room. Peter was surprised to see all of the Avengers there...except for Uncle Bruce.

"Bruce couldn't bear to be here. Just seeing your fathers in their hospital beds made H-...the other guy come out," Natasha said, initiating one of her rare hugs and capturing Peter in her arms. Peter hugged her back.

Clint added, "Steve's already been released; he only had some bumps and scrapes from the force of impact. He refuses to leave Tony's side, though. Apparently, they had some sort of promise...?" he trailed off, hoping that Peter would fill in the details.

Peter nodded, breaking Natasha's embrace. "They agreed that if one -- or both -- of them were in the hospital, the well one wouldn't leave the hurt one's side until he woke up at least once."

Thor stepped forward, shouldering Fury out of the way. "Your fathers would not be harmed at all of they had gotten the leave they requested from the Man of Rage for your nameday."

Peter froze. ""Papa and Dad were going to visit me for my birthday?" he felt the anger begin to build as he turned to Fury. "And you said no? Don't you understand that I haven't seen my fathers in over two years because of you dumbass missions? My god, I haven't spoken to them since--"

"Peter?" the broken voice of a man Peter loved so well called out from behind him. Pivoting slowly, he took in the image of his papa.

His hair was a dirty mess and he wasn't wearing a shirt because of the bandages covering his chest. He looked sleep-deprived and badly beaten up.

Peter smiled softly. "It's good to see you, Papa," he whispered as he gently hugged his father. Peter felt Steve's strong arms hug him in return.

"We were -- we were going to visit you tomorrow, but Fury-"

"I know. Fury was being an ass as usual and wouldn't let you. Can I see Dad?" Peter was urgent. Steve nodded and let go of his son, letting him into the hospital room.

As hospital rooms went, this one was fairly plain. The fact that the room wasn't the more elaborate room that Tony had sued to have ready for him told Peter of the severity of his dad's condition.

"He-he was shot while flying us with his suit. We weren't paying much attention to our surroundings as we should have -- we were hurrying to get home so we could see you." Steve stopped talking and gave a short, barking laugh. "It's funny; we haven't seen you in two years, and the first time we do you're in a hospital room and I'm the only one awake."

Peter smiled sadly. "It's like the last time I saw the two of you, and you were in Dad's place." As he said his dad's name, his eyes finally hit the figure in the bed -- and he gasped.

It wasn't the worst injuries on his dad that Peter had seen. It wasn't the first time he had seen his dad unconscious. No, what had made Peter gasp was just how much older his dad looked since Peter had seen him two years ago.

"Not seeing you has aged him," Steve said. Not responding, Peter walked slowly over to his dad.

"D-Dad?" Peter questioned, running his fingers through Tony's hair. "Dad, can you wake up for me?"

Tony's eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of his son. "Pete? That you?"

Peter laughed through a sheen of tears. "Yeah, Dad. It's me."

"Is Steve here?" Tony asked gruffly.

Steve stepped beside Peter, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Right here, Tony."

"Love you two," Tony said. Steve and Peter glanced at each other, shocked. Tony has always been the least sentimental of the family. Hell, Tony has refused to be in the same room as Peter alone until he was four years old. Most of the time, Tony was hesitant to even accept affection from his husband. To hear Tony Stark-Rogers saying words of love in a semi-public place was amazing.

"Tony, is something wrong?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Tony looked at his husband. "'Course not. You're both here. Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

Peter leaned over and whispered into Steve's ear, "I think it's the drugs. They're making him freer with his words and emotions."

"Heard that, Petey," Tony slurred slightly. "S'not nice to tell your papa that your dad's high."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Tony."

Tony cracked a smile. "Whatever you say, Capsicle." Tony rolled onto his side, making sure not to disturb any of the wires or tubes sticking out of his body. His eyes closed. The awake father and son smiled at each other. Steve gave Tony a gentle kiss on the forehead and Tony's lips twitched. As the pair turned ant started for the door, Tony called out, "Oh, and Peter?" His son turned around. Tony gave him a soft, exhausted smile. "Happy birthday, kid."

Peter glanced at the clock and then gave his injured father a beaming smile.

it was 12:01 AM.


End file.
